Icy Cool Down
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: When fifteen year old Gabe complains of the heat during a boiling hot day in the middle of summer, his older brother decides to help cool down his younger brother using some ice. However as PJ cool's down his younger brother his mind recalls a event that took place during the Duncan's trip to the snow.


**This story was inspired by the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge which Bradley Steven Perry (Gabe) undertook, This will hopefully be the first in a short collection of one shots based on the challenge, with stories coming out based on other Disney boys that have done the challenge such as Jake Short (Using Oliver from Mighty Med) and Cameron Boyce (Using Luke from Jessie). Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"God, it's hot!" moaned fifteen year old Gabe as the summer heat got to him, while the middle child of the Duncans enjoyed the heat as it meant it was baseball season, today's weather was just ridiculous.

"Turn the fan up then." muttered PJ, the older blonde lying on his bed after a long day of working in the food truck he ran with his father. If the fifteen year old felt that this room was hot, then Gabe wouldn't have been able to handle the boiling hot temperature of being in a food truck, hell would have been cooler.

"I did… It didn't help." groaned Gabe, the athletic boy wiping sweat from his forehead, with PJ getting an idea on how to both help out his little brother and deal with another issue.

"Well… I guess I do know another way to cool you down." said PJ with a playful and lustful grin on his face as he moved closer to Gabe.

"How?" said Gabe, with his cock slightly throbbing from the knowledge he was about to fool around with his older brother again, with the brothers having been fooling around ever since Gabe had started getting erections.

With a grin, PJ reached over and grabbed onto his glass of ice, with the oldest Duncan boy pulling out a piece of ice before smirking at his younger brother as he placed the cube between his lips. Making sure to be careful to not let the ice fall out, PJ leaned over and planted a kiss on the fifteen year olds lip, with the kiss deepening until the brothers were using their tongues to push and pull the cube between their mouths. Gabe and PJ continued to make out until the ice had melted, with PJ breaking the kiss in order to plant chilly cold kisses onto the younger boy's forehead and chin.

"PJ..." moaned out Gabe as he felt the coldness of his brother's lips attached themselves to the fifteen year olds neck, with Gabe admitting to himself that this was definitely a good way to cool down.

PJ enjoyed the sound of his younger brother's moans as he continued to suck on the younger boy's neck, with the blonde beginning to slightly nibble on Gabe's neck, PJ being careful not to nip too hard, he couldn't leave a mark on the younger boy. After sucking on Gabe's neck for a few more moments, PJ slowly began to kiss down the younger boy's chest, with PJ using his tongue to flick at Gabe's nipples until he was rewarded with a moan from the younger boy. He continued down, planting kisses along the younger boy's chest before reaching Gabe's weirdly cute bellybutton with PJ using his tongue to tease it. The blonde pulled back and reached over to the ice cubes again and grabbed onto a few, letting them drop onto the younger boy's chest.

"God, that's cold!" said Gabe with a shiver as he felt the ice cubes on his chest with PJ using his fingers to draw patterns with the ice until the ice had fully melted onto Gabe's chest.

"Gabe, turnover." whispered a husky PJ, with Gabe complying and rolling over so he was laying on his back.

As he reached over to grab another piece of ice, PJ took in the younger boy's back enjoying the muscles of Gabe's now athletic toned body, no longer was a husky little kid, he was turning into a thin fit hunk. Gabe moaned loudly as he felt an ice cube being placed in the middle of his back, with the slightly melted ice cube running down the fifteen year olds spine, with Gabe slightly shivered from coldness. PJ grinned at the reaction of the younger boy, with PJ using his fingers to move the ice in zig-zag pattern until he reached the younger boy's arse.

"Fuck! That's cold!" moaned Gabe, the younger boy shivering from the feeling of the ice cube against his hole.

PJ continued to tease the younger boy's hole with the ice cube until it slowly melted from the warmth of the fifteen year old's hole. Once the cube had melted, the blonde leaned down and slowly ran his tongue up the length of his baby brother's arse with the older boy enjoying the moans of the younger boy. Gabe's moan only continued as he enjoyed the feeling of his older brother's tongue lapping at his arse, the coldness from the melted ice disappearing with every lick of his brother's tongue.

"Turnover again." ordered PJ once he had pulled away from his little brother's arse, with the younger boy once again following his older brother's orders and rolling onto his back.

PJ didn't waste any time with moving down the younger boy's body to the object of his desire, his younger brother's rock hard cock with the blonde grabbing out one more ice cube and slipping it into his mouth. The blonde leaned down and took Gabe's cock into his mouth with Gabe releasing a moan as he shivered from the feeling of the ice cube in PJ's mouth pushing against his cock. PJ focused on sucking on the head of the younger boy's cock as the ice cube melted into his mouth before beginning to bob up and down on Gabe's cock. As he continued to bob on his younger brother's cock, PJ's mind went back to the time to the last time they had used frozen water and the cold as a part of their sexual fun, with Gabe tricking him into having sex in snow.

* * *

"Come on dude, where are we going?" complained PJ as he followed his younger brother off the track the cold of the snow slowly getting to the blonde boy.

"You'll see it soon!" said Gabe as the brothers continued to ski until they came across the clearing, with PJ stopping and taking in the view of the frozen lake in the middle of the clearing, all in all the blonde found it beautiful.

"Wow!" said PJ softly, the blonde still taking in the view.

"I know right, I found it earlier when Dad kicked me out of the room, apparently I had to actually experience the snow." said Gabe, the younger boy's tone having a mix of whining and annoyance. Gabe looked over to see his older brother slowly removing his skis, with the older boy stepping out onto the frozen lake and promptly slipping and falling on his arse.

"OI! Get over here and help… my arse hurt..." said PJ as he heard his younger brother laughing, with the last bit spoken softly.

"Why! I'm not the idiot that tried to walk on ice!" said Gabe, the younger boy still laughing his head off, which earned him a fistful of snow thrown at his face from his older brother "PJ! What was that for?"

"Laughing." said PJ with a smirk as the younger boy reached down and grabbed onto his own fistful of snow with Gabe throwing it his older brother who managed to dodge it with the blonde sticking out his tongue at his younger brother "Too slow, Gabey."

"How about this, the first one that can be hit the other person ten times, gets whatever they want from the winner!" suggested Gabe after the brothers had been throwing snowballs at each other for a while.

"Yeah, sure!" said PJ, with the blonde thinking about it for a few moments and given the amount of times he had hit his younger brother, he was confident that he could win. The confident older brother threw one with his younger brother easily dodging it despite his husky frame, with the younger boy throwing one back at his older brother and hitting him dead on, like it was a walk in a park "Huh? How did you do that?"

"Skill." smirked Gabe, loving that his baseball skills were coming in handy as he continued to dodge his brother's throw as he once again hit his older brother with another ball.

"You scheming little… you were holding back before, weren't you?" said PJ with frustration as he narrowly dodged a ball from the younger boy.

"Maybe a little." smirked Gabe as he used his pitching skills to once again hit his older brother, with the younger boy quickly collecting his ten compared to PJ's three. "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah." said PJ with a sigh, knowing this must have been a scheme of his younger brothers to get them alone "I guess a deal is a deal, what do you want Gabe?"

"Hmm, well the first thing I want is for us to take off our shoes." said Gabe, with PJ's eyes slowly beginning to widen as he worked out what his younger brother was getting to. With a grin beginning to form at the idea of it, the brothers removed their shoes and socks with the pair shivering from the bare feet touching the snow "Now remove your ski jacket."

"Dude, I don't know if we should be doing that here, we could get sick." said PJ, the usually less then intelligent blonde a little surprised that Gabe really wanted to do it in the middle of the freezing cold.

"Come on dude, live a little!" said Gabe, the younger boy feeling like stomping his feet but didn't really want to come across as childish when he was aiming to get his brother to fuck him.

"Fine, but if I get sick from this, I am blaming you." said PJ as he slowly removed his jacket while looking at his younger brother who was grinning "Should I remove the rest as well? you little schemer."

"Go for it!" said Gabe, the younger boy thrilled that his scheme had worked and that he was going to get to fool around with his older brother again.

"Fine." said PJ, with the blonde boy shivering as he felt the cold wind against his skin as he removed his t-shirt. The blonde then slowly began to undo his pants which he slowly pulled down along with his boxer briefs to reveal his large cock to his younger brother.

"Wow." said Gabe softly as he looked at the shivering naked body of his older brother who despite the cold getting to him, his cock was still large.

"Uh Gabe, you are meant to get naked too." said PJ, with the blonde looking over to see that Gabe was still completely dressed.

"Oh, yeah, right." said Gabe with a blush as the younger boy slowly stripped down, with the younger boy standing there shivering in his briefs as he looked over at his older brother "Why don't you come and help me?"

"Sure." said PJ, the older boy slowly getting turned on by the idea of doing it in the snow despite the chance of ice burn and other issues.

The blonde slowly moved over to his younger brother, with PJ kneeling down in front of Gabe as he hooked his fingers into the younger boy's briefs which he slowly pulled down to reveal his younger brother's cock. Gabe could only giggle as PJ moved slightly and feel on his butt again with PJ poking his tongue out as he younger boy as he pulled Gabe down on top of him with PJ quickly pushing his lips against his younger brother. The blonde broke the kiss a few moments later as he tipped them enough to roll them over in order to pin the younger boy into the snow, with his hands and legs on either side of the smaller boy. PJ lowered his body and let his cock brush against his younger brother's cock, with Gabe letting out a light moan from the feeling as he was teased by his older brother.

"P-please, Pee-Jay!" whined Gabe after his older brother let his cock once again brushed his cock against his. The younger boy trying to raise his crotch in order to push his cock against his older brother's with the blonde raising his body enough that Gabe couldn't reach him.

"Oh no, you can wait, you little schemer." said PJ with a smirk with the blonde making a mental thought that he needs to start working out Gabe's schemes to get sex quicker before they end up fucking on the kitchen table during dinner.

Gabe let out a small whine but lowered his body back onto the ground and as his cock throbbed longingly, the younger boy slightly regretting that he had chosen to get fucked by PJ in the snow. The blonde smirked as he loved dominating his confident and cocky little brother, while most people would believe that Gabe would be able to control him, when they were fooling around the older boy had and used his power. Deciding to tease his shivering cold younger brother, he started kissing all over Gabe's body, ignoring only the younger boy's cock who groaned loudly as the desire to shooting his load flood through his body. As the pleasure got too much, Gabe reached down and slowly wrapped his hand around his cock, with PJ noticing and slapping his brother's hand away.

"Oh no… since you cheated… you can't do that!" said PJ with a smirk on his face as he looked down at Gabe's pleading face, the younger boy about to shoot his load soon.

With a grin at his brother's neediness to cum, PJ leaned down and smashed his lips against the younger boy's, with the boys beginning to ignore the snow and freezing cold weather as they laid there making out. Deciding to finally let his younger boy shoot his load, the older boy slowly crawled down his younger brother's body and took Gabe's cock into his mouth and slowly started to bob up and down on his little brother's cock. Gabe's body jerked as he felt his brother's warm mouth around his cock, with Gabe moving his hand into his older brother's blonde locks, Gabe didn't plan to let his older brother go until he shot his load. PJ smirked at his brother's grip on his head as he continued to bob up and down on the small cock, using his tongue to lick every cm of his little brother's flesh.

"Oh god yes PJ!" screamed out Gabe, with the younger boy losing himself in the pleasure as he thrust himself up into his older brother's mouth. It didn't take long for the younger boy to push his cock deeper into his older brother's mouth, with Gabe letting out a loud moan of pleasure as he shot his small load into his big brother's mouth. As he felt his brother's young cum flowing into his mouth, PJ happily gulped down the small load before pulling off once his younger brother had finished shooting his load.

"See, you can barely feel the cold right?" said PJ with a smirk as he looked down at his younger brother panting.

"Yeah." said Gabe with a blush as he tried to fall down, but the spent boy dropped back onto the snow panting heavily "That… that was awesome."

"It's not over." said PJ with a smirk as the blonde pointed down to his still rock hard cock, which was swinging between his legs, occasionally making PJ shiver when his cock touched the snow.

"Can't you just jack off bro, that tired me out dude." said Gabe softly, the younger boy blushing that he was so tired and spent from a single blow job.

"Well… you don't have to do anything but lie there." said PJ with a smirk as he reached down and rolled his younger brother onto his stomach with Gabe shivering from the feeling of the snow against the front of his body. Deciding to get one last little bit of revenge against the little scheme, he grabbed a fistful of snow and rubbed into the younger boy's hole.

"FUCK PJ! THAT'S S-S-SOOO C-C-COLD!" moaned Gabe, shivering from the snow against his hole. Once the snow had melted from the warmth of his baby brother's arse, PJ lined his cock up with his younger brother's hole as he slowly eased himself into Gabe's hole who moaned loudly "Pee-Jay!"

PJ released his own moan from the feeling of his younger brother squirming around his cock, with the blonde slowly getting into a rhythm of thrusting into his younger brother's arse. As he continued his movement's inside of the younger boy's arse, he leaned down and started to kiss the back of his baby brother's neck with the younger boy releasing another moan from the extra bit of pleasure. The blonde knew it wouldn't be long before he was shooting his load into the younger boy's arse, with PJ pulling back and upping the speed of his thrusts.

"Oh god, bro." moaned out Gabe as he felt his cock hardening in the snow, piercing through it. PJ enjoyed the moan of his younger brother who was slowly getting buried into the snow.

"Fuck Gabe… I'm going to…" moaned out PJ as he felt his load shoot out of him and into the younger boy who released his own moan and shot his second small load of the afternoon into the snow. Once they had finished shooting their loads, PJ slowly pulled out of his younger brother and dropped onto the snow next to his younger brother, with Gabe rolling onto his back with an impression of his body still in the snow.

"We are NEVER doing this again" said Gabe, the younger boy panting loudly as he came down from his orgasm. "You're the one that suggested it." said PJ with a smirk, with the smirk slowly turning into a smile as Gabe moved over to him and cuddled into him.

As the memories of fucking in the snow faded from his thoughts, PJ felt the fifteen year olds hand moving down to his head with Gabe doing the one thing the younger boy loved doing, playing with the blonde's hair.

"OH GOD PEE-JAY! I'M GOING TO!" moaned out Gabe, with the fifteen year old feeling his orgasm shoot through his body and into his older brother's mouth who swallowed the load happily. Once he had finished swallowing his younger brother's load, PJ crawled up the younger boy's body, planting kissing every few inches down the younger boy's body, loving the feel of his brother's skin reacting to his touch and the moans it was getting out of the younger boy. Once he reached his younger brother's legs, he raised them and rested them on his shoulders before pulling the younger boy closer to him, so he had good access to his younger brother's hot arse. The fifteen year old let out a loud moan as he felt his brother's finger worm into his arse, with PJ slowly moving it in and out as he let his younger brother get used to it, before the older boy pushed a second one in order to begin scissoring his younger brother's arse.

"Oh god PJ!" moaned out Gabe as another his older brother's fingers slipped into him.

* * *

PJ continued to finger the younger boy's arse for a few moments before pulling out with the fifteen year old let out a groan from the loss when he felt his brother's fingers pull out of him ready to ease his cock into the younger boy. Deciding to give Gabe one more shock when he pushed in, PJ decided to soak his hand in the freezing cold water and used the water to slick up his cock, his cock throbbing a little from the icy cold touch. Before the ice made his cock soften, the older boy lined his cock up with Gabe's arse, pressing the mushroom head against his athletic brother's hole, before slowly easing the freezing cold cock into the younger boy.

"HOLY SHIT PJ!" cried out Gabe, shivering slightly as he felt the coldness of his older brother's cock sliding into him. Gabe's cry slowly turned into moans as the warmth of his arse mixed with the coldness to create a pleasurable feeling inside of him with the fifteen year old moaning out "Fuck! Pee-Jay that was cold."

PJ's only response was a smirk before releasing a light moan when he felt the younger boy's arse squeezing around his cock. As he waited for Gabe's arse to relax, he decided to give another shock to his brother, PJ placed another cube onto his brother's back with the ice cube melting over the fifteen year's back with Gabe shivering from the coldness.

"God that felt good." said PJ with a slight moan, with the older boy enjoying the feeling of Gabe shivering on his cock.

The older boy grabbed another cube and let it melt on the fifteen year olds neck, with Gabe closing his eyes as the coldness of the water coated the back of his neck with the fifteen year old moaning loudly when PJ leaned down to kiss the small puddle of melted water. He pulled back once Gabe's arse had relaxed around his cock with PJ slowly beginning to rock his hips back and forth, the blonde moving between long and short thrusts of his cock. After a while of thrusting into the younger boy's arse, PJ found his brother's prostate and began his assault on the fifteen year old.

"Oh god, Pee-Jay! That feels so good!" moaned out Gabe, with the fifteen year old feeling his older brother's cock pushing against his prostate and the pleasure quickly rocking his system.

With a grin on his face from the pleasure he was causing his younger brother, the blonde continued his assault on the younger boy's prostate. PJ slowly began to pick up the speed of his thrusting, with the moans that were escaping Gabe's mouth getting louder with the sound of PJ's balls slapping Gabe's arse disappearing due to the loudness of Gabe's moans. As they fell into sync, the blonde turned his attention to the younger boy's throbbing erection which was slapping against the fifteen year old's chest.

"Oh fuck!" moaned PJ when he saw Gabe decided to tease him by reaching out and beginning to stroke his cock.

After he slowly turned his attention back to moving in and out of Gabe's arse, PJ leaned down and planted his lips against his younger brother's with Gabe happily granting his older brother's tongue entrance. The kiss didn't last long, with Gabe breaking the kiss to moan loudly which brought PJ's attention back to watching his little brother jacking off, with the sight of Gabe fisting his cock turning the blonde on further. The thrusts of the older boy got quicker as he moved in and out of Gabe's arse as hard as he could without bruising the younger boy's arse, with both brothers knowing it wouldn't be long before they shot their loads.

"Fuck! Pee-Jay! I'm going to…" moaned out Gabe after a few moments. With his orgasm on the verge, the fifteen year old started stroking his cock to the speed of his older brother's thrusts. It didn't take long before PJ was able to enjoy the sight of his younger brother and occasional sexual partner shooting his load over himself, the fifteen year old covering himself with his load.

"So am I!" moaned out PJ as the blonde felt his orgasm rocking through his system.

The older boy began to pick up the speed of his thrusts into his younger brother's arse which was tightening around his cock from the fact that Gabe was having his orgasm. After a while of fast paced thrusting, PJ pushed his cock deep into his younger and started shooting rope after rope of his cum into Gabe's arse. Once the blonde had finished shooting his load into his younger brother's arse, the older boy collapsed down on top of his younger brother with his cock slipping out of Gabe's arse.

"So, did that cool you down?" asked PJ once the brothers had come down from their orgasm.

"Well… it is still a little warm in here… maybe I need another cool down." said Gabe with a smirk on his face as he rolled over to look at his older brother who rolled his eyes at the sex drive of his younger brother.


End file.
